


Castle in the Sky

by epiconcelergamer69696969



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Happy Ending, It's a good one, Pancakes, Warehouse, my longest fic yet, read for epic once-ler content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: Shaggy and the gang go to investigate a mystery. What will happen next?





	Castle in the Sky

One day Shaggy was sitting in a chair eating a 5749285873487 foot tall sandwich. Then Fred, Scooby, Velma, and Daphne come in. 

“Shaggy there is a new mystery we need to leave right away. It is very important. Finish your sandwich and we will go.” said everyone there who was not Shaggy.

Shaggy was sad but he knew it was important. He used 0.00001% of his power to eat the sandwich in one bite without chewing. “Ah yes I am satisfied now.” he said.

Then they all got into the mystery machine to go solve the mystery. They all sat in the van it was a nice time. “We are almost there now.” said Fred. “I am so excited to solve this mystery.”

~~

Then Shaggy and the gang arrived at the creepy haunted warehouse. They were afraid but also excited to solve a mystery. The reason they had been sent to investigate was there were reports of a mysterious something had been leaving pancakes everywhere. It was a vague reason but the gang was up for anything. They hadn't had a good mystery in a while. 

THey creaked open the big warehous e door. It smelled like dust and maple syrup. “This is spooky but at least there are pancakes.” Shaggy said as he ate one off the ground. “Mmmmmmmm these are good.”

“We don’t have time to eat floor pancakes shaggy” Velma said “this is very impportant we need to solve the mystery right away before something bad happens”. Shaggy was not listening. he ate another pancake. the dust was like powdered sugar. 

~~ 

After 8 hours of searching they had found no traces of the mysterious pancake dropper. Since they never found the person shaggy was not afraid and he wandered through the warehouse. He heard some music playign so he followed it. He went through many doors after doors and the music got a little louder. he kept walking. The warehouse was like a maze. eventually he got closer and he knew the music was coming from behind the door. he opened it slowly and peeked in. ther was a man wareing a green suit and holding a guitatr . “How bad can i be “ he sang .he didnt realize shaggy was there. Then shaggy steppen on a conveniently placed stick. It made a loud crack noise and the man turned to look. Then he started blushing.. His face was red like something that is red. 

“What are you doing in my house” said the man . he looked at the shaggy with his eyes. “I am here to investigat the pancake mystery” said shaggy. “Who are you?’ 

“I am the once-ler and i live in thi s warehouse. “   
“Are you the one who has been leaving pancakes everywhere?” shaggy said. he was releved that it was just the once-ler and not a serial killer.

“yes that is me’ said the once-ler he looked very ashamed. “i thought maybe if i left pancakes everywhere i could make peple come in and be my friend. i am very lonely.” the once-ler was holding back tears

“I will be your friend once-ler” shaggy said “as long as you give me another pancake”

“Its a deal” the once-ler said laughing. “But ther is one problem - i am an outcast of the law. They are looking for me for all the tax fraud i did. that is why will never be free. they will find me.”

Shaggy hugged the once-ler. “It’s ok i will take care of it. They will never find us here.”

Then shaggy started to vibrate. He was shaking. He used 0.0001% of his power to lift the warehouse high in the sky. It became a castle and there were huge spikes to protect the entrance so no one could come and take the once-ler away. 

“We will be safe here” shaggy said. He was very excited to start his new life with the once-ler in their sky castle. Velma scooby and daphne could visit but they had to call first. Also they couldnt fly so there was a 87654323456789 foot long rope ladder they had to climb to get to the top. They didnt visit much because the y didnt want to climb also they were afraid of shaggy. the onceler was so happy him and shaggy had the perfect life together they also kept birds as pets.

 

~~

that is the legend of shaggy and once-ler they say taht to this day they live in their castle and look down on everyone they are so happy together also immortal

~~

END

**Author's Note:**

> this is a true story i was the guitar


End file.
